Team Chaotix - The Files - Book One - The Origins
by SWcreeperProductions
Summary: Team Chaotix has a case to solve: an explosion goes off in Station Square and the culprit flees to Holoska. Will Vector, Epsio, and Charmy find the culprit? Find out in the first book of Team Chaotix - The Files!
1. Introduction

Book One: The Origins

Team Chaotix had some ups and downs. Mighty has been missing and Knuckles quit. It is now Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. Team Chaotix is a detective agency with Vector being the leader, a music loving, kind-hearted green crocodile, Espio, a patient, calm, master of Ninjutsu, disciplined chameleon, and Charmy, a hyper, excitement-seeking bee with a good tracking ability. The trio works together to solve mysteries, to help out Sonic with stopping Eggman, and other jobs that pay money; being free if necessary, according to Vector. Team Chaotix has a nickname for all of these jobs and missions known as, "The Files."


	2. Chapter 1

Day 1

9:00 AM

Chaotix Detective Office

"Ugh. Papers, papers, and more papers."

Vector was trying to sort out the desk, but the amount of files, papers, and office equipment got the best of him. Espio was standing in front of the wall and Charmy was still asleep. "This is impossible. Everything just keeps comin' out of nowhere." Espio turned his head. "How about you just do it later? Focus on something else." "Alright Espio. I will." Vector moved everything to the side and got up. Espio closed his eyes seeking quiet. 10 year old Charmy walked in. He was a bit taller than usual. "Hiya Espio!" "Hey, kid. Good morning." Charmy looked at the desk. "Espio, what's this mess doing here?" Espio opened his eyes and looked. He turned back again and closed his eyes. "Vector was trying to clean the desk. Let's just say it didn't go too well." Charmy let out a "hmph." He walked over to the computer and started to use it. Espio finally moved and went behind Charmy. He watched to kill the inactivity. He was done with quiet for now. Charmy went onto the internet browser and looked behind him. "I'm just going to look at the news and see what's going on. I don't know if you find that exciting." Charmy faced back to the computer. "It's alright. I'll stay." Finally, the news popped up. Charmy was in awe. "Explosion goes off in Station Square. 12 killed, 47 injured. Explosion cause is unknown." Charmy had an idea. "Why don't we head over to Station Square to investigate?" Espio crossed his arms. "I'm up for it." He turned toward the opposite direction. "Vector. Station Square. Explosion went off."

A voice echoed back, "Alright I'm comin'." Vector came behind Espio. "Any other details?" "12 deaths and 47 injuries," replied Charmy. "Well? What are we waitin' for? Let's hit the road," Vector eagerly said. Charmy got up and followed Vector. Espio was the last to go.


	3. Chapter 2

Day 1

11:00 AM

Station Square

Sonic and the police were at the scene. Sonic was helping on what might have caused the explosion. Espio came up to the scene. Sonic turned. "Oh hey Espio. What's up?" "Vector, Charmy, and I decided to check up on what's going on here." Sonic was thinking. "Do you think you guys can take care of this while I do something else?" Espio nodded. Sonic smiled. "See ya later, buddy." With a flash of blue, Sonic ran out of the scene in a second. Espio stared off into the distance where Sonic ran. He didn't even notice Vector and Charmy talking to the police. Suddenly, he saw something on the ground. It shined in the sun. He picked it up. It was a grenade pin. It looked new as well. "Vector," he whispered. "Look." Vector looked down and saw. "Interestin'. That might've caused the scene. We just need to find out who did it." Espio handed it to Vector and he showed it to the police. The police took it and went to the police department to find any trace of DNA. Charmy was sent by Vector to fly around the area to search for more clues. Vector and Espio went to search the ground. Charmy was flying and he saw something. Smoke was rising from it. Charmy got to the ground and dusted it off. It was in many pieces and it was warm. Charmy looked at it and made a conclusion. "This looks like one of Eggman's robots." He flew away to get Espio and Vector. When Charmy went away, the robot got up and the 'pieces' were just fakes. The robot had a similar camouflage ability that Espio uses. It used it to look burnt. It ran towards the trees and hid. Just then, Charmy, Espio, and Vector ran over. Charmy was speechless. "I-I swear it was here! It was a burnt robot a-and it was in pieces-" "That's enough Charmy," Vector interrupted. "Wait Vector," said Espio. "What if he's telling the truth? There's gotta be a way that explosion happened besides the grenade. A grenade would be too small for that." Charmy was sweating in shock. A sudden sound of bushes moving and leaves crunching was heard. Vector turned. "What the..." Nothing was there. The robot was gone. Charmy saw everything. That was the robot Vector!!! I know what I saw!!! Please believe me!" Vector rolled his eyes but he decided Charmy was telling the truth. "Alright Charmy. I'll believe you." Charmy was relieved. Vector looked behind him and jumped. "Where's Espio???"


	4. Chapter 3

Day 1

12:00 PM

Leaving Station Square

Espio started to chase the robot through the crowd of trees. He did his best to dodge the trees and keep an eye on the robot at the same time. The robot was losing speed. Espio got faster to catch up. He prepared to jump, but the robot had something come out of its back: a jetpack. It flew off right when Espio could jump. Espio landed on his hand and one knee. "I'll get you." He jumped as high as he could and it was enough to catch the robot. He got a grip and started to tear the jetpack apart. The robot tried to stop the ninja but it was no use. The robot and Espio started to dive down. They landed heavily, leaving a dent on the robot's torso. Espio landed perfectly and took out one kunai for a melee attack. He swung twice, but the robot was smarter than he thought. The robot had dodged both swings. Espio jumped high into the air and dived with the kunai in front of him. The kunai hit the robot in the arm, leaving it impaled, but almost to the robot's head. The robot just got aggressive. It punched Espio off of it and then kicked him in midair, leaving Espio on the ground. Espio clenched his teeth, pulling out his other kunai in the process. Espio had an idea. He pretended to start a melee attack, but he jumped up, getting two ninja stars and throwing them at the robot's head, damaging the vision. The robot was confused on where Espio could be. It started to swing it's impaled arm around it. Espio jumped to kick it down, but it grabbed his foot and swung him away. Espio landed hard. The robot had played a trick on him. It walked away and reconstructed another jetpack. It began to fly away. Then, with quick thinking and ignoring the pain, Espio got a tracking device and threw it to the robot. It stuck to its jetpack. Espio was left with an aching back and defeat, but he knew he could now track it down. He got up and got his two kunais. The robot took out one of them out of its arm. "There he is!" Charmy and Vector finally found Espio. "What happened?" Vector asked. Espio explained everything. "Eggman's robots couldn't be that powerful unless they have a chaos emerald, which is unlikely because Sonic has most of them," Vector replied. "But what if it did have a chaos emerald?" Charmy asked. "Then... We have to get it back... And destroy it," Espio struggling to reply. "Let's go back to the office. Espio, you need to rest for now," Vector suggested. Espio wasn't pleased. He liked moving around, but he thought positive about it. He could relax for the day. Espio had enough energy to walk to Station Square but not to the office, so Vector helped him on the way.


	5. Chapter 4

Day 1

1:00 PM

Chaotix Detective Office

"I just don't get it," Vector said. He was trying to find out what had caused the explosion. "There was clearly a grenade pick, but that robot is suspicious. If that thing went against us, we won't live to see tomorrow." Charmy was thinking the robot did it. "Maybe the robot did it but it used a couple of grenades." Vector was thinking that the robot had a chaos emerald. "Vector!" Espio called. Vector got up. "I'll be right back Charmy." Vector walked into the room Espio was in. "I forgot to tell you that I have the robot's location," Espio informed. "How?" Vector questioned. Espio told him about the tracking device. "Great! Now we have a higher chance of capturin' that thing." Espio had a problem. "Vector, he's heading to Holoska. That's kind of far away if you ask me. It's also very cold." Espio got up as if nothing had happened to him earlier. "Espio, where are you goin'?" Espio turned around. "I can't just sit here and fight a robot that I've lost to already, Vector. I have to train." He left the room. Vector sighed and walked back to Charmy. "Charmy, see if you can contact Sonic and ask if Tails can take us to Holoska." Charmy nodded. Outside of the office, Espio was on the roof practicing his balance. He wanted to practice his balance because he knew Holoska had lots of rocky areas. He was also practicing to use his weapons more efficiently. He did a front flip on the rail of the roof and swung his kunai as if he were attacking the robot. He walked back to do another stunt. He then did a jump and threw his ninja star. It stuck right in between two tiles. Espio smiled. Meanwhile, Vector was stuck with noises of footsteps on the roof. Charmy was a bit annoyed as well. Charmy turned to Vector. "Sonic says Tails will give us a ride tomorrow early in the morning." Vector was a bit worried. "Ok. We just have to hope that hunk of junk stays there." Espio got inside and walked past Vector and Charmy. He was going to meditate in another room. "Espio's really concentratin' on trainin' to defeat that robot," Vector said. "I would too. That robot defeated a master of Ninjutsu. I wouldn't just accept it," Charmy replied. Vector walked to his desk and sat down. He decided to take a nap for the day.

Day 1

11:00 PM

Chaotix Detective Office

Espio was outside late at night and he was staring out to the stars. The stars were really bright and the moon was full. Espio was determined to defeat that robot at all costs. Espio crossed his arms. "That robot is going to die. I will make it happen. I am a master of Ninjustu." Espio hopped off the roof and got inside.


	6. Chapter 5

Day 2

7:00 AM

Chaotix Detective Office

Vector was outside on the patio of the office waiting for Tails and X Tornado. Just then he saw a black dot in the distance coming toward him. He knew it was Tails. He went inside to wake up Charmy. Espio was already awake. He was meditating. "Wake up, Charmy. Tails is here." Charmy yawned. "Okay, okay. I'm up." "Take your laptop. You'll need to track us down in case somethin' happens. Take a heavy jacket as well." Charmy nodded and Vector walked out. Espio got up, knowing Tails was here. Finally, the X Tornado landed. The driver's window opened, revealing 12 year old Tails. "Sup, Vector! Haven't seen you in a while." Vector smiled. "Hey Tails. How's Knuckles?" "Oh he's fine. Not sure what he's doing right now. Where did you need to go again? Holoska?" Tails questioned. Vector nodded. "I heard that place was very cold," A voice echoed behind Tails. Tails, startled, quickly turned around to see nobody on the seat. "Wha?" Then, Espio appeared. He had used a camouflage trick. "Oh. It's you Espio. You scared me!" Tails said. "Espio smiled. "Stealth is key for something I need to do over at Holoska." Tails saw Charmy walk out of the Office. Charmy waved at him and said, "Hiya, Tails!" Tails waved back. "Sup, Charmy!" Once everyone got on X Tornado, Tails had lifted off.

Day 2

9:30 AM

Going to Holoska

The X Tornado was giving a smooth ride. Tails and Chaotix were up in the atmosphere. It was getting a little chilly. Vector was trying to keep warm using his arms. Charmy was asleep. Espio was staring outside. He was still keeping track of the robot. It was still at their destination. In one hour, they would arrive at Holoska. Tails had set the plane of autopilot. Then he turned around. "Is everything fine back there?" He asked. "J-just a little chilly," Vector replied. Espio answered late. "Yes." Vector finally put on his coat and he stopped shivering. Espio turned to Tails. "Tails, how many chaos emeralds do you have?" He asked. "Well, we have five and Knuckles is carrying one. Why?" Espio had a conclusion. "That robot has a chaos emerald." "What? How do you know?" Tails asked. "It beat me in a fight." Tails was actually surprised. The idea of a master of Ninjustu losing to a robot was insane. "Is it one of Eggman's robots?" Espio shrugged. "It could be, but at the same time, it couldn't. I really don't know." Tails wanted to know more. "What did it look like?" "It was a big, black figure with a yellow stripe design on its head. It has a feature that takes out a jetpack out of its back," Espio replied. "That sounds like an Eggman robot. Is it an E-series?" Tails asked. "I'm not sure," Espio answered. Espio looked down from the plane and started to see a little bit of snow on the ground. "We're almost there," He informed. Tails turned off autopilot and started to speed up a little. Charmy woke up. "Why is it s-so cold here?" He asked. "We're almost at Holoska, Charmy," replied Espio. Charmy put on his jacket. Everyone except Tails and Espio had a jacket on. Espio was too determined to even feel cold. Tails was too busy flying to put on a jacket. Espio looked and saw more snow. In the distance, he saw ice mountains. The plane started to land towards a flat area of snow.


	7. Chapter 6

Day 2

10:30 AM

Holoska

Tails landed safely and put on his jacket. It was a clear day on Holoska. Clouds were barely visible and it was sunny, but it was still snowed under and cold. There was a shelter nearby. Chaotix and Tails talked about the plan. "So basically," Vector explained, "me, Charmy, and you, Tails, will stay at the base. Espio will look for the robot. If anything goes wrong, one of us goes to Espio. Got it?" Everyone nodded. Everyone except Espio had a coat. Once everyone got off X Tornado, Espio turned around. "Don't worry about me. I'll make it out alive." He started to walk away, but he turned around again and smiled. Then, he ran off to the distance. Vector, Charmy, and Tails went into the shelter and Charmy opened his laptop to keep track of Espio and the robot. Vector guarded the shelter from the door. Tails was also inside with Charmy. "Everything's going okay," Charmy informed. Meanwhile, Espio was looking in the cold, rocky area. He had to climb a little bit on the icy rock. Then, he saw the robot. It had its arms crossed and it was facing backwards. "So, you came here to destroy me, huh?" A robotic voice said. Espio was shocked that it could speak, but he replied, "Yes I did. And I will make it happen." Espio used his camouflage to sneak up. The robot still thought Espio was behind him, so it turned and fired a powerful laser out of its arm that made the snow spread out and the rocks crack. It turned around to see Espio run and kick it in its face, knocking it down. The robot quickly jumped back on its feet and fired the laser out of its arm. Espio quickly ran from it and got into camouflage. The robot moved away from anything he heard. Espio then got a ninja star and threw it at the laser. Espio's accuracy and powerful throw destroyed it. He got out of camouflage and got out a kunai. The robot then got a chain with blades on the end to fight. Espio was a little worried but ran anyway. He blocked the chain attack with his kunai and swung at the robot's legs. It jumped and swung the chain again. The chain caught the kunai and the robot swung the kunai out of Espio's grip. The kunai landed in the snow, behind the fight. The robot backed off and ten other back up robots that were smaller started to go after Espio. Five of them went to the shelter where Vector, Charmy, and Tails were at. Espio then got his walkie talkie radio. "Vector! 5 robots are heading your way! Prepare for a batt-" Espio couldn't finish because a robot had punched Espio and the walkie talkie fell off the mountain. Espio got up and backflipped out of the crowd and threw ninja stars at the robots. It got 3 of them. Espio ran at the 2 robots and kicked one, bounced off and kicked the other one. He then pushed them off the mountain. Espio had cleared off the back up robots. At the shelter, Vector got the message that was cut off. "Espio's radio died. Tails! Prepare for battle," He said. Vector was carrying a sharp metal rod with him. Then, they saw the robots. "Ready?" He said. Tails smiled. "I'm always ready." They both charged at the robots. Tails flew and dived at one robot, damaging the head. Vector swung the metal rod at one, destroying it. He swung again, but the robots all blocked it. Vector had an idea. He ran back, and prepared to shoot fire out of his mouth. He pointed at the snow, melting it. The robots walked on it, and their legs malfunctioned and they fell into the water and Vector's fire. Tails was punching and kicking the robots. He finally got one down. "Man! These robots are tough! Wonder how Espio's doing!" Tails was trying to kick the robot away, but it got Tails and threw him. He landed and he got up. He was trapped behind ice. "Kid! Catch!!" Vector threw his rod and Tails caught it. He impaled the robot's torso and it fell to the ground. Tails was tired, but triumphant. "You okay?" Vector asked. "Yeah," He replied. Tails got up and got back to the shelter. Charmy got out of the shelter. "Espio's having a difficult time on that robot! What do we do?" Vector clenched his fist. "He's not goin' down again. I'll help him." Charmy's eyes widened. "Are you nuts?! That robot defeated Espio last time! What makes you think you can defea-" Vector had already left. "-and he's gone." Charmy was worried about Vector. "Why did he do that? He's gonna get himself killed!" Tails, supporting him, replied, "Maybe he can survive." Charmy wasn't sure. Back at the mountain, Espio was still fighting. Blocking the chain with his kunai was tiring his arms. With one clash of a chain, Espio fell on the ground. The robot was about to swing again, but suddenly, Vector came running with the rod and blocked it. Espio was shocked. Vector swung his rod and it hit the robot hard and it fell down. He jumped and impaled the arm with the chain on it. The robot's arm was no more. Vector was hitting it many times. The robot was losing power. Then, a robotic voice alerted, "Self distruct activated." Vector, scared for life, jumped down, but he was too late. A giant, fiery explosion knocked Vector onto an ice rock very hard. Vector fell on his back. Smoke, fire, and metal were all over the place. It could be seen from all the way at the shelter. Tails and Charmy stared in amazement. None of them spoke. There was just silence. "Do you think they defeated him?" Charmy whispered. Tails ran over there. Charmy started to fly, following Tails.


	8. Chapter 7

Day 2

12:30 PM

A mountain top in Holoska

A very injured Vector was struggling to breathe. Espio was cradling his head. Vector had ashes all over him and his back was damaged. A bleeding cut from the top of his head was visible. Blood was also coming out of his mouth. Espio, for the first time in a while, was very worried. Vector opened his eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry... Espio," He struggled to say. "Shh. Save your voice, Vector. You're gonna make it." Just then, Charmy and Tails finally got up to the mountain. "Vector!" Charmy yelled. Tails was in awe. Charmy was in terror. "What happened? Is he gonna be okay???" Charmy was panicking a lot. Tails helped him by saying that he was going to be alright. "Guys. Help me carry him to the shelter," Espio demanded. A few snowflakes started to fall from the sky. "Hurry!" He yelled. Charmy and Tails tried to fly him there, but they needed Espio's help. They all carried Vector by carrying his arms and shoulders. Vector was unconscious. Once they finally got to the shelter, Tails got a bandage for his forehead and they got into the plane. "Aw man, we got to hurry. A heavy storm is coming," Tails said to himself. Espio was still in shock. "He saved me." He whispered. Charmy turned around. "What?" "He saved me," Espio repeated. Charmy wanted to hear what happened, but Espio was too shocked to say anything. Vector was still unconscious, but Tails had medical equipment ready in X Tornado. A breathing mask was put on and he was in a bed. Epsio wanted to help his friend. "Tails. May we have that bed and the breathing mask?" "Definitely. I'll just get another one later," Tails replied. The X Tornado has finally left Holoska.

Day 3

12:00 AM

Chaotix Detective Office

Espio was staying by Vector's side late at night. Espio needed to be there for his friend that rescued him. It seemed like years that Vector was unconscious. Espio was falling asleep, but he tried not to. Then, Vector finally opened his eyes. Espio saw him. "Wh-what happened?" He weakly asked. Espio smiled. "Welcome back, Vector." Vector smiled.

Day 4

10:00 AM

Chaotix Detective Office

"So you're tellin' me that I actually saved you from that bucket of bolts?" Vector asked Espio. Espio nodded. "You sure did," He replied. Vector was finally back to normal, but his back ached. Charmy pretended to be all tough about it. "I completely knew you were gonna make it," Charmy said. Espio laughed, knowing Charmy was trying to act tough. Just then, a notification came up on Charmy's laptop. "I wonder what this is?" He opened it and it was a video message. Dr. Eggman was there. "Oh no. What does he want?" Charmy asked. "Greetings, Chaotix. I see you all have defeated my newest invention. Very impressive, but that was just a test. Once I get a whole lot of power, you all will be nothing but ash. Goodbye." Vector growled, but he remembered something. "Wait... Didn't that robot have a chaos emerald?? Where is it??" Espio smiled. He got out a white chaos emerald in his hand. "It's right here." Vector was relieved. "So that message is wrong? Eggman has no power?" Charmy frantically asked. "Hopefully not," Espio replied. "Let's deliver this to Sonic," Vector suggested. Charmy and Espio nodded and they all walked out of the room. Espio stopped by the hallway. "Hey Vector?" He asked. Vector turned towards him. "Thank you," Espio said, smiling. Vector smiled back. "You're welcome." Espio walked into the hallway and Vector decided to take a nap in the office, waiting for the next mission.

THE END

SONIC FRANCHISE OWNED BY SEGA

FANFIC BY SWCREEPER PRODUCTIONS


End file.
